falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Deathclaw
I Deathclaw sono enormi creature mutanti, creati attraverso l'ingegneria genetica. Sono sensibilmente più grandi di un umano, ed hanno artigli e zanne molto pericolosi. Biologia I Deathclaw sono rettili alti più 3 metri, con una pelle estremamente resistente, potenti muscoli e ossa molto forti così come artigli affilati. La loro struttura fisica dona loro un'estrema velocità, resistenza e forza in combattimenti ravvicinati, rendendoli una minaccia costante in ogni occasione. Sono aggressivi, territoriali, e carnivori. Tipicamente, vivono in piccoli gruppi, raramente soli (anche se non impossibile), con il maschio alpha come il leader, che è l'unico che può riprodursi con le femmine. I Deathclaws sono ovipari, con le uova covate in luoghi bui, nascosti in zone chiuse e fieramente guardate dalla madre, i giovani deathclaw crescono sotto la cura dei genitori. Storia I deathclaw vennero creati prima della Grande Guerra dalle forze militari degli Stati Uniti per rimpiazzare gli umani durante i combattimenti ravvicinati e missioni cerca-e-distruggiDeathclaws being genetically engineered before the War and later refined by the Master is mentioned only in the Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets strategy guide, written by Fallout 2 lead designer, Matt Norton, as well as in Fallout Tactics. It is unknown why the Master would genetically manipulate the Deathclaws and then not use them at all for his purposes.. Sono mutazioni genetiche dei camaleonti di Jackson Joseph (Ocjoseph.msg) in Fallout 2 says: Deathclaw in Fallout 3 Locazioni **Con il DLC Broken Steel installato, accadranno molti più incontri casuali con i deathclaw, e, ad alti livelli i deathclaws potranno essere visti girare in coppia. *Il Santuario Deathclaw *Vecchio Olney *F. Scott Key Trail & Campground *Ovest di Canterbury Commons *Vicino all'Oasi Deathclaws non appaiono all'interno dell'area metrolpolitana di DC, anche se potrebbe portarli l'Enclave. Deathclaws e l'Enclave Deathclaws appaiono nei campi dell'Enclave. Questi campi contengono spesso una gabbia con dentro un deathclaw e l'atrezzatura per il controllo mentale, che sono caschetti da mettere sulla testa dei deathclaw grazie ai quali non attaccheranno le forze Enclave. Tuttavia, il dispositivo di controllo può essere preso di mira, distruggendolo. Così facendo, i deathclaw diventeranno "frenetici", attaccando tutto ciò che vedono, soldati dell'Enclave compresi. Il guanto da Deathclaw I cadaveri dei deathclaw contengono la Mano di Deathclaw, un componente che permette di creare un guanto da Deathclaw. Il guanto è l'arma più potente tra quelle da disarmato, avendo il moltiplicatore di danni critici (x5) e la proprietà unica di ignorare l'armatura (resistenza danni), che li rende effettivi sia contro avversari in armatura atomica sia contro un predatore non armato. ''Caratteristiche dei Deathclaw'' *I deathclaws a volte evitano le mine. *I deathclaws aprono le porte. *I deathclaws possono esibire tattiche di attacco, come costringere il giocatore in un angolo. *I deathclaws possono 'affilare' i loro artigli su strutture di metallo. * Durante la quest Shock Value, al giocatore verrà dato un oggetto che trasforma in alleati i Deathclaw controllati dall'Enclave. *La maggior parte dei PNC ostili considera i deathclaw un obiettivo primario, ed attaccheranno il rettile a vista, invece di attaccare il giocatore. Tipologie Fallout: *Deathclaw (Fallout 1) *Deathclaw Madre (Fallout 1) Fallout 2: *Deathclaw Albino (Fallout 2); *Deathclaw Intelligente (Fallout 2); *Deathclaw Grintoso (Fallout 2); *Deathclaw (Fallout 2); *Deathclaw Madre (Fallout 2). Fallout 3: *Deathclaw (Fallout 3); *Deathclaw dell'Enclave. Come il normale deathclaw ha 500 punti ferita, e fa un danno di 100 per colpo. Alla morte dà 50 Punti Esperienza. L'Enclave si serve di macchine per controllare queste creature, ed è possibile far alleare il deathclaw tramite il Modificatore di Controllo Deathclaw, dato dalla Confraternita d'Acciaio. Questi deathclaw, diventano da pericolosi a utili, poichè sono in grado di uccidere i due o tre soldati dell'Enclave che ne fanno la guardia. Questi alleati hanno solo uno svantaggio: dopo essere usciti dal campo di copertura dell'antenna dell'Enclave, muoiono all'istante. E' possibile trovare soltanto una Mano di Deathclaw. Questi deathclaw sono presenti in molti accampamenti dell'Enclave. Fallout: New Vegas: *Deathclaw (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Giovane (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Bambino (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Cieco (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Maschio Alfa (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Madre (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Leggendario (Fallout: New Vegas); Anche se si tratta di un nemico molto raro, il Deathclaw Leggendario è un colosso alto dai 9 ai 10 metri d'altezza, ed ha ben 1000 punti ferita, una resistenza danni di 30 (Più di un'Armatura T-51b, una delle più resistenti del gioco) ed infligge 250 di danno per ogni colpo. Questo nemico è in grado di mettere in difficoltà anche i più abili giocatori, data la sua enorme velocità, agilità, percezione e prontezza nell'attaccare. Un Deathclaw Leggendario può essere trovato nella Caverna del Vento Morto *Deathclaw (The Divide) (Fallout: New Vegas); *Deathclaw Irradiato (Fallout: New Vegas); *Rawr . Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel: *Deathclaw Sperimentale (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel); *Deathclaw Sperimentale Giovane(Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel); *Deathclaw Sperimentale Anziano (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel); *Deathclaw Adolescente Sperimentale (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel); *Deathclaw Madre Sperimentale (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel); *Deathclaw Camaleonte Sperimentale (Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel). bg:Смъртонокти de:Todeskralle en:Deathclaw es:Garra Mortal fi:Deathclaw fr:Griffemort hu:Halálkarom ja:Deathclaw no:Deathclaw pl:Szpon śmierci ru:Коготь смерти zh:死亡爪 Categoria:Creature di Fallout 3 Categoria:Creature